Warmth in Winter
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: During the cold winter, Russia receives a special gift from a snow angel who tries to warm the heart of a lonely nation.
1. Chapter 1

KnightLelouch: Hello everyone, this will be my first Hetalia fanfiction! (Confetti falls) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, I just got my computer back and I'm happy I don't have to share with the rest of my family.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hetalia so don't even try to sue me! I don't own the characters or the story, if I did i be one rich SOB.

Plot: In the dead of winter, Russia receives a special gift, the gift of a friend who warms away into Ivan's heart and shows him their is warmth even in winter.

Warmth in Winter ; Chapter 1: A Friend in Need

Snow, is so pretty and cold, yeah pretty cold. People just see it as frozen water but if they actually looked closely they could see the beautiful crystal designs and patterns that truly show the marvelous and amazing power of nature.

As blue boots walk through thick inches of snow, a figure covered in a light blue hood hiding their face, as their matching scarf flutters and dances along with the wind. The figure stops spotting a rather large mansion like house sitting in the middle of a snow covered field.

Walking closer, the figure stops in front of the magnificently made door, taking a deep breath a gloved hand knocked on door, before waiting for someone to answer. When they received no answer they knocked a bit louder still receiving no answer.

Put their hand on the door, with a small push the door creak opened slowly, with deep thought the figure decided to go inside, let's the winter winds freeze them to deep. Once inside, the figure quickly shut the door. Once inside, the figure began to scan the home, it was dim and quite, the furniture looked old and tattered and dusty, the floor was riddled with empty bottles and even more dust and various fluids the figure could not recognized.

The house seemed to never change as they walked further into the house, more dust and dim lighting, empty bottles, broken glass and other material scattered to the floor, and on many tables laid dead flowers…sunflowers.

Standing in front of the dead sunflowers, the figure touched their hands to the brown and withered foliage, sadness deep in their eyes. Concentration, the figures hands began to glow a beautiful light blue that wrapped around the flowers, making them shake before fading. In a blink of an eyes, the flowers began to move and shake, their brown color shedding as shades of green and bright yellow returned to the once dead foliage which now stood tall and bright.

Looking around, the figure looked around the house until they made their way until what they believed was the kitchen. Dishes were filled the sink, as more bottles scattered the floor. Looking in the drawers and cabinets, the figure found some clean rags and a few cleaning supplies including a mop and broom. With supplies in hand the figure began their long and strenuous task.

It was now late into the night, when a figure stumbled into the house, closing the door with a click, the figure walked sluggishly into the cold empty home, but as they ventured inside they noticed the home was not cold it was warm, toasty even. He did not know if it was the alcohol affecting him but he could have sworn the house looked much brighter. Looking around more, purple eyes widened at the condition of his home.

The floor was spotless, clear of empty vodka bottles from his lonely nights of drinking, the furniture was clean and mirror worthy with their shine allowing him to see his own reflection. The couches and chairs, no longer tattered and dusty, looked brand new, with beautiful linen covers and upholstery. Walking further into the house, which was now completely redone, the man marveled at the once dank, dark, and dreary house.

Close to the kitchen, an aroma hit his nose; the smell of various spices assaulted his nose making him walk further until he reached the door of the kitchen, which was now spotless from the clean dishes to the new looking table and chairs in the middle of kitchen. It was then his attention focused on the person standing in front of the stove appearing to be stirring something inside a rather large pot.

It was then he realized this person had intruded upon his home, this person could be an enemy sent to kill him. Reaching into his coat, the man pulled out the faucet pipe he kept and preceded to walk slowly toward the figure that did not seem to have noticed him. Once he stood only inches from the other, he brought the pipe up prepared to strike the other, without a second thought he grabbed the other shoulder spinning them around.

"This will teach you to break into my home" he said and prepared to bring the pipe down when big pools of baby blue stopped him in mid decent. Violet eyes, once filled with alcohol fueled rage calmed and stared down at the…girl below him.

Her baby, icy blue eyes stared up innocently at him, her small mouth parted as the other continued to look at her. After a few moments, the man put the pipe down, seeing the small tinges of fear in her eyes along with small mounds of tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Welcome Back Mr. Russia!" she said happily smiling at him, the look shocking the Russian man. Suddenly Russia felt himself being pulled toward the table, until he was motioned to sit. The bay blue haired girl walked back setting a bowl of soup in front of him, along with glass with ice inside.

"I made you some warming Borscht and to drink Vodka!" she said happily while pouring the alcoholic drink into the clear glass. Russia looked back and forth between her and the food, "Umm…do you not like it?" she asked sadness in her voice.

"It is fine, but…" he started looking her in the eyes, "I just wonder why you broke into my home and make me food?" he asked giving her a childlike smile.

"I did not mean to make you upset" she said looking at her boots, "I just wanted to make you lunch" she said, "My name is Dew Frost. Or you could call me frost or whatever" she stammered abit, but still smiling at the Russian.

"Well my little snowflake, what brings you here, besides to cook" he asked his child like smile never seeming to faulter.

"I wanted ask you a favor" she said in a soft voice, perking the other up with curiosity, "Da?" he waited for an answer. "M-may I become one with you?" she said a blush playing across her face, as the other looked at her with shock, before returning to a child-like gaze.

"You want to become one with Russia, Da?" she nodded full-heartedly as the other continued to smile, before taking a spoonful of soup, basking in the flavor before giving a satisfied sigh.

"Yum! This is best Borscht I ever tasted!" he praised taking another spoonful giving more satisfied sighs.

"Fine you may become one with Russia" he said and the girls face instantly lit up. "Thank you! Thank you, Mr. Russia" she bowed a bit, Russia brought his bowl up new empty, a huge smile on his face, "More" he said, Frost nodded and prepared another bowl of Borscht.

After cleaning up the dishes and putting away food, Russia showed his new Allie where she would be staying.

"Ha, I see you have already been upstairs" he said as the girl nodded, "Yes Sir, When I was cleaning, I changed all the sheets in the rooms, cleaned the bedrooms, bathrooms, and vacuumed and dusted" she said counting off everything.

"Wow you are very hard worker, little snowflake" he said smiling at her, "I like that in a subordinate" he said as the other nodded

"You may pick any room you wish to sleep in" he said and the other nodded again thanking him.

When Russia came to his door, he opened the door and was met with a most surprising sight, his child like gaze stared into his room and wondered if he was dreaming. His room had been completely redone, new sheets lay smoothly place on his much larger looking bed, his floor was spotless save for a newly cleaned rug, and there were new curtains on his windows which were just as spotless.

But, what was most captivating were the many fresh and bright sunflowers that sat in various pots and vases around the room. Russia felt as though he was truly in a dream, it felt as though he had entered a lush field of golden sunflowers

"Do you like it Mr. Russia?" Frost said walking into the room, "Da? Did you do this Frost" he asked and she nodded happily, "Um…da! I saw all the dead sunflowers around and it made me believe you really liked sunflowers so I found a whole bunch, are you happy" she asked noting the surprised look he gave her before he smiled like a happy child and laughed.

"Da! Da! It is beautiful, I loves it" he said patting her on her shoulders, "You have made me so happy in just few moments of meeting you shall truly be a great addition to mother Russia!" he beamed continue to laugh and pat her on the back.

"Now, go to bed we have to leave early tomorrow for World Conference, Da!" he said happily and Frost smiled and nodded, "Yes Mr. Russia" she said and headed off to bed. Once the door was closed, Russia continued to smile as he began stripping his clothes and prepared for bed.

* * *

To Be Continued...maybe...

* * *

A/N: Please review, all are welcome or else...KolKolKol...: )


	2. Chapter 2

KnightLelouch: I am so sorry! I decided you redo chapter two because I felt as though I rushed it, so now here his the redone version of chapter two, raise the curtain and ACTION!

* * *

Warmth in Winter: Chapter 2: Little Snow Angel

Ivan sat at his desk, going over various pieces of documents his boss wanted him to review and sign. The house was very calm and quit, to the pleasure of the Russian. Suddenly there was a knock on the door…

"Come in" Ivan smiled as Frost greeted him, "Hello Mr. Russia, I brought you your afternoon tea" she smiled carrying a silver tray with a teapot and kettle placing it on the desk.

"Thank you my little snowflake" he smiled at her as she poured him a cup of tea handing the cup to him.

"Mister Russia is there anything you need for me to do for you today?" she asked standing attentively at the Russians side. Sipping his tea and releasing a relaxing sigh, "Actually yes, I have some papers that need to be delivered to some of the other countries" he smiled giving her a bundle of papers, "You'll deliver them, da" he smile as she nodded her head, "Good now off with you and hurry back" he watched as she bowed before leaving off with her duties.

Grabbing her coat from the closet, Frost made her way outside, the snow fell gently from the sky, as blue boots walked across the snowy ground, snow crunching under their soles as they made their way to the first destination. As she stared at the map she was given she noticed that the house was very far from where she was at. Suddenly a thought popped into her head and with whistle, a rumble echoed through the snow. Without warning she felt something nudge her side, she smiled looking at the larger than average polar bear that rubbed its head into her side before licking her face electing a giggle from Frost.

"It's nice to see you too boy" she said petting the large bear, going to the side she mounted the large bear balancing on the large and furry back. "Okay boy lets go" and they were off.

Her first delivery was to the house of Poland or Felik's as it read on the directions she was given. As the bear walked up to the house, it bent down allowing her to give a few quick knocks on the door, waiting for someone to answer. The door knob turned and revealing a brown hair male.

"Hello!...oh my god!" he yelled as he came face to face with a large bear that blinked at him a couple of time, "Like Liet, whose at the door" a voice said as they saw the frozen figure and then the giant bear sticking it's head in the door.

"Liet Like close the door before that thing's eats us!" they yelled but the other remained frozen in fear as the bear sniffed the brown haired boy.

"Excuse me" a voice said as the bear moved its head out of the door so its owner could come through. "Sorry about that, he was just saying high" she said petting the bear on the head,

"Um…no...no problem" he stammered trying to compose himself as the blond peaked from behind his shoulder.

"Um, would one of you happened to be Poland?" she asked and the blond pushed the other out of the way coming to stand into view of the other. "Yep, I am Poland, but you can call me Po or Poski or just like Felik's!" he commented as his friend sweat drop, "Yeah and like and this Lithuania, but I call Toris or Liet" he pointed to the brown haired male.

"Hello" he waved to her as she smiled at him, before reaching into her bag. "This is for you Mr. Poland from Master Ivan!" she said handing him some papers from her bag.

"Wait these are from Russia?" Toris looked a little taken aback, "Mr. Russia, and yes these are documents he needed to delivered" she corrected closing her bag,

"Wait so like live with fat ass Ivan" Felik's said as Toris began scolding him for using bad language in front of a girl, "Yes I do, I actually just started working at his house" she smiled happily confusing the other two fully.

"Well I would love to chat but I must be going" she said mounting her polar bear again waving the others good-bye, as they hesitantly waved the girl as she raced off on her white bear.

Looking at her map, the next stop on her list was to the house of France or Francis as it read, there was also a side note on the paper, as she read over note her eye brows knitted together in confusion at the directions, but she quickly let it go as she raced to her next destination.

At the house of France, Francis was in his living room sipping wine, he wasn't alone though. Alfred and Arthur had stopped by for a visit, which at this point consisted of the two having a father and son arguing moment.

"Alfred Jones I raised you and as your guardian you are suppose to show me some respect!" Arthur yelled as Alfred just gave him a smirk.

"But Iggy I didn't do anything" Alfred said making the others eye twitch, "Nothing! You bloody well call replacing my fine and expensive tea with your god awful American, sugar drowned energy drinks nothing!" he yelled at the other who tried to play innocent. As they continued to fight they failed to hear the knock at the door, setting his drink door Francis made his way toward the door, "I'll get it!" he said twisting the door knob, "Hello!" he said happily. His features quickly turned to fright as he slammed the door shut and ran screaming into the room breaking the fight between the other too who looked at the Frenchman who was now trembling behind his couch.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Arthur inquired looking as the Francis peeked from behind the couch, his face pale and full of fright, "By gum man you look like you've seen a ghost" he commented.

"Dude don't say ghost you know I HATE THOSE THINGS" Alfred trembled making Arthur roll his eyes, "Oh for the love of Queen" he looked at the Frenchman who pointed toward the door, "oh terrible spectacle…I saw a monster at the door!" he stammered before hiding back behind the sofa.

Arthur rolled his eyes before making his way toward the door, as both males waited for the other to return they heard the door open followed by a hasty shut and then a gush of air flew past Alfred and now Arthur trembled behind the couch with Francis.

"Dude?"

"See I told you there was a monster!" Francis said trembling along with Iggy

"Um, Excuse me?" a voice said looking toward the living room entrance, all three males stood there shocked at the person in front of them.

"Sorry for just barging in" she apologized as Francis pushed Arthur out of the way and was now standing in front of the blue haired female grasping her hands in his"

"Bonjour mon bel ange, never have I seen such an angelic face!" he winked at her, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Francis at your service my lovely"

Before she could say a word the male was roughly pulled away by Arthur who pushed him off to another end of the room, "Ignore the toad, my apologies Madame, I am Arthur Kirkland please to make your acquaintance" he kissed her hand as she smiled to him.

Again before she could get one word out Arthur was pulled away by his lapel and now Alfred stood in front of her, "Hey there I'm the United States of America! But people call Alfred" he greeted her shaking her hands.

"Hello, I am Dew Frost, it is nice to meet you" she smiled warmly at him making the other nation blush, "Before I forget" she reached into her bag, "I have some documents from Master Russia" she smiled

"Master Russia!" all three males almost yelled as the girl nodded, "Ma parole, you mean to tell me you work for Russia?" face looked at her as she nodded again making his heart sink.

"Whoa that's like freaky"

"Anyway it was nice to meet you" she smiled warmly again making all three male's melt and sigh in content. Frost waved to the three males before heading toward the door.

Suddenly Francis was now standing in front of Frost, "Please you must stay awhile" he said leading the girl to the couch, "Oh, I'm sorry but I really have to go" she said only making the Frenchman try more.

"I insist, mon cher, you must at least have some teas, maybe some fresh pastries" he smiled at her as she just stood there, she was about to object but a then Francis gave her a sad puppy dog look, "Please mon cher, if you don't it will break my poor heart"

"Oh no, I don't want to do that, I'll stay for some tea" she smiled warmly as Francis suddenly hugged her, "Oh thank you mon cher! I promised you will not leave here unsatisfied" he laughed

'Hello new French territory' he thought with a processing look, Alfred and Arthur seemed to notice this and pulled Francis off the innocently naïve girl.

"Excuse us for one moment" Arthur said as her pulled Francis into the room next door.

"What did you do that for?" Francis said as he noticed the looks on the other two faces, "Oh don't give that toad, you were trying to defile that poor girl!" Arthur excused

"What I was not, I was merely offering her some tea and sweets. It was completely innocent" he said trying to sound innocent.

"That is so a lie! You were trying to get yo make on! Admit it!" Alfred accused as Arthur was glaring at the French man who just wrote the other two off.

"I am offended how you could be so crude, to think I would try to take advantage of that cute and delegate creature" he said thinking of the girl in the other room, "I was only giving her some French 'hospitality'" he laughed perverted.

"I knew it, French hospitality my backside" he grabbed the others shirt and began shaking him furiously, yelling at the Frenchman as Alfred just stood back and cheered it on. So wrapped up in their fight they failed to notice when the young lady they were fighting over left from the house and dashed away on her polar bear.

"Now where to next?" she looked at the map and saw she was now heading toward a place called Germany, "Okay boy let's hurry, to Germany!" she called and the bear quickened its pace as it rushed through the grassy fields.

"Italy! Stop slacking about, you need to finish these laps now!" a rough and commanding voice called as a light brown haired male with a curl ran across the field, well more like limped, "But Germany, I am so tired!" he whined looking at the blond who just shook his head.

"How can you be tired we just started 5 minutes ago!" he commented, but the other continued to whine and complain.

"Oh stop crying, just finish running over the hill and back and you can take a break" his morale broke as the Italian man cheered skipping over the hill. But, only a short time later he was running at full speed leaving a giant smoke cloud in his wake.

"GERMANNNNNNNNNNY!" he cried, well screamed as he raced through the field, "That's the spirit Italy now you're doing it!" he said in a positive voice, as he passed him, the wind knocking Ludwig's hat off.

"Italy! Where the heck are you going!" he called as he watched the other run before ducking behind some nearby crates.

"Italy1 what the holy hell are you doing!" he yelled as the young Italian shivered and cried, "G-Germany there is a monster! It's so big and hairy and it wants to eat me like the morsel I am and I don't want to be eaten!" he cried before ducking back behind the crates.

"A monster?" he said and looked back toward the filled and instantly his face went pale, standing right in front of him was a large, and he means very large bear!

Germany stood still as the creature began sniffing at him, its big eyes focused on the German man.

"Be careful Germany!" Italy called out

"Be quite you fool, no sudden movements" he said through his teeth as the bear still hovered over him.

"Lucky, down boy your scaring them" a voice commanded, in a mere second the bear sat down so that they both could see a figure sitting on top of the bears back.

"Hello" she said happily, as the two males just stood in place, mouths agape at the person in front of them, "Um…would one of you happen to be Mr. Ludwig?" she asked and Ludwig nodded his head slowly still awestruck.

"Well…um…I have some papers for you" she smiled handing them to the blond male who took with hesitantly.

"Um…ah…thank you" he said nervously

"You're welcome" she smiled making Ludwig blush even more

"Hello, I'm Italy! But my friends call me Felliciano!", Felliciano he cheered as the girl smiled, shaking the males hand, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Italy, My name is Dew Frost, but you may call me Frost" she introduced herself.

"And this is Germany! But everyone calls him Ludwig! I call him Doitsu though!" he said as Frost giggled at the others nickname.

"Well it's not to meet you too, Diotsu~" she said as Ludwig blushed a thousand's shades of red, as he listened to his name being spoken through soft lips.

"Um…Diotsu are you okay?" Italy waved his hands in front of the others face, "Well I have to go, bye Feliciano, nice to meet you Ludwig" she waved to them before rushing of on Lucky"

Once she was nothing but a speak in the field, Germany fell backwards, the thud making Italy freak out as he began calling the out cold German.

Back at Russia's House…

"Welcome back little snowflake, you delivered all the letters, da?" he asked smiling as Frost nodded her head.

"Yes Mister Russia all letters were delivered, is there anything else you need before I return to my chores?" she asked

"Nyet, you may return to chores"

"Yes Mister Russia" she said and went into the kitchen and making preparations for lunch. Russia sat back in his chair, he really loved having the young girl around, it made things so much easier, plus his house had never felt warmer. As he picked up a book from his end table and prepared to read when suddenly he heard the phone ring. Placing the book back on the table, Ivan made his way into the hallway, picking up the device…

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey their com…I mean hello Ivan old buddy of mine" a familiar voice on the other end spoke,

"Alfred is that you?" he question, confused by the other nations mannerisms

"Yeah of course it's me, who else would it be"

"Forgive me, but it is not often you call me, actually you almost never call" he said and there was a long pause followed by a nervous laugh.

"What can't a guy just call an old friend randomly for a talk" he tried changing the subject, "And as the awesome hero I am, I decided to brighten your gloomy day with an awesome phone call and…"

"Be holding that thought Jones, someone is on the other line" he pressed a button switching the lines, "Hello, this is Ivan"

"Good Afternoon Russia"

"Arthur?"

"Yes of course, I mean yes this is Arthur"

"Oh hello, why can I be helping you with?"

"I was at home and I was thinking to myself, when was the last time I gave Russia a buzz, so how you my old friend"

"Um, I am fine…wait hold that thought another call" he pressed another number, "Hello"

"Bonjour Russia! It is I France, calling to check in one of my best mon ami's" he said and Russia was starting to get a bad feeling about the three nations deciding to call him all of a sudden.

"Hello their France, I must say I was not expecting all these phone calls" he said, waiting as the other male laughed.

"Why, what's so wrong about friends calling each other?" the Frenchman said nervously

"No it's not, but…hold on"

"Dude what's going on over there I was n the phone forever"

"Sorry Jones, but England and France both called and…"

"Wait! Francis and England called you!" he sounded shocked

"Da, their actually still on the other line"

"Dude what did they tell you?"

"Ah…they said they just wanted to call me, is there something wrong?"

"Uh…nope why would you say that, nothing's wrong" he gave a nervous laugh

"Mr. Russia luch is ready!" a chipper voice called from the kitchen

"Coming!" he called back before returning to the phone

"Sorry Jones I have to go it is time for lunch, be seeing you around, do svidaniya~" he said and hung up the phone before heading towards the kitchen. As he sat down to eat the phone began ringing again, much to the Russians annoyance.

"I will get it Mr. Russia, you eat" she said as the man nodded before she made her way into the hallway picking up the phone. Not even a few minutes after picking up the phone an angry voice came on yelling,

"Damn Commie don't hang up the phone on someone when their trying to talk to you"

"Bloody hell man you just forgot about me, I know you have poor manners but seriously"

"très désagréable, such a brute when I took so much time to phone you, how brutish"

"How could you be so rude, calling up someone just to talk about them?!", Frost said in a polite, yet still stern tone. The three male countries noticed their mistakes when they instantly recognized the soft, yet very upset voice on the other line.

"You three should be ashamed of yourselves!?" she scolded them about to hang up the phone, but stopped, "My mother said it is rude to hang up without saying goodbye, so goodbye and thank you for calling even though you are rude and I do not like you right now" she said quickly before hanging the phone up.

Frost composed herself before making her way into the kitchen, "Who was on the phone?" Ivan asked between chews swallowing happily, Frost looked down abit afraid to tell what she had heard.

"Little snowflake what is wrong, why do you look so said?" he asked as Frost hesitated before lookingat him.

"Oh Mr. Russia I cannot lie to you, my mother told me it's bad to lie" she said, "Oh sir, when I picked up the phone there were these three people saying bad things to about you, well not to you I guess they thought I was you, but still it was still bad and…" she looked as though she was on the verge of tears when Ivan rose from his seat and was now standing in front of her, a innocent smile on his face.

"It is okay, I am used to this" he said patting her on the head, "I get these calls all the times, it is nothing to cry about"

Frost shook her head, "No it is wrong! No one should ever be talked about it such away, it's wrong" she said

"Hm, you have a good heart, but that is life" he continued to small, wiping a few tears from the others face. "Let's us get back to lunch, we have much work to do" he said and watched as Frost nodded,

"Yes Mr. Russia"

-Next Week-

Frost was dusting the bookshelves in the living room, as the light feathers removed the dust; there was a knock on the door. Placing the feathers down, she wiped some dirt on her apron before rushing to the door, "Coming!" she said as she opened the wooden door, "Hello? Oh hello there!" she greeted the figure in the door instantly recognizing them, "Come in, Come in" she said ushering the brown haired male in.

"How are you Mr. Lithuania?" she asked as the male nodded, "I'm fine, how are you Ms. Frost?"

"I am wonderful, what brings you by?"

"Well…I was actually just visiting" he said a blush on his voice, "Oh?"

"Um…yes…is Russia in?" he said a little nervous at mentioning the larger nation

"Yes, Mr. Russia is in his office, would you like me to get him for you?" she asked watching as the male shook his head, "O-oh no, I mean I don't want to disturb him" he stammered

"Well, I should let him know you're here" she said making her way up the stairs, "T-That's alright! I'm sure he's way to busy and…"

"Nonsense, Oh Mr. Russia, you have a visitor!" she called upstairs

'What is she doing? You're not supposed to call Russia like that especially when he's working, she's going to get herself killed!' he though nervously as the sound of footsteps echoed, closer and closer.

"What is with all of the commotion? Why did you…" his voice suddenly stopped mid sentence as he caught site of the other male in the hallway, violet met brown, as the house suddenly became quite.

* * *

KnightLelouch: Cliffhanger!


	3. Chapter 3

Warmth in Winter; Chapter 3: Envy is not Green it's Icy Blue

"Um, I apologize Mr. Russia, but Mr. Lithuania came over and…"

"No need for apologizing" he said smiling his child like smile, "Hello their Lithuania what is bringing you to my home?" he looked at Toris who trembled as purple eyes looked at him.

"Um…I was just delivering the papers Ms. Frost delivered to Feliks" he said showing the files to the larger nation. Ivan motioned for Frost to take the folder, she smiled and thank him silently before taking the folders from here. Looking threw the folder Ivan placed it under his arm, "Thank you for bringing this to me, Ms. Frost will show you out" Ivan said and as Frost prepared to help Toris out the brown haired nation decided to speak.

"Um…Russia if it's not an inconvenience I would like to speak with you" he stammered as Ivan smile retreated, replaced with a curious thinking look before returning, "Sorry Lithuania but I am quite busy preparing for meeting tomorrow" he said as a disappointed frown came on the others face, "Oh…that is too bad" he said

"Da, but we may speak after meeting" he said as the other nodded in agreement, "Good, well I will see you tomorrow мой хороший друг однажды" he said as Lithuania's eyes rose abit, but before he could say anything Russia had already made his way back upstairs.

"Thank you for visiting Mr. Lithuania" Frost smiled as Toris gave a nervous chuckle, "Thank you, I will show myself out" he said waving goodbye before exiting the large home.

The Next Day at the World Meeting…

"Ready for meeting my little snowflake" Ivan said with a child's smile as he and Frost walked the halls to the meeting room.

"Yes Mr. Russia though…"

"What is it my little snowflake?"

"Oh, I am just a bit nervous about meeting so many new people. I feel as though I will do something that will embarrass you" she said as Ivan waved his hand, "Do not be silly little frosty you are beautiful and a great help to me" he said sweetly as Frost blushed at the others words.

"Plus if any of the other nations gives you problem I will beat them with my pipe~" he giggled as Dew tried to keep a straight face.

"Um, I don't think you have to be that drastic, but thank you anyway Mr. Ivan" she said bowing a bit, "To know you have such confidence in me makes me feel warm inside" she smiled sweetly as Ivan gave a satisfied laugh.

"Okay let us be going" he said as Frost nodded following Ivan.

Inside the meeting room a few other nations had already arrived talking amongst themselves, when suddenly the door burst open drawing everyone's attention. All eyes focused on a white haired red eyed man who was taking deep breathes, recognized as Prussia or Gilbert.

"Hey Gil what's the fire bro?" America, also known as Alfred asked looking at the out of breath man, "Bruder what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" his younger brother Ludwig said.

"Okay listens up losers, I just saw something that nearly freaked the awesome Prussia out" he said making the others look at him.

"I think Gilbert's been drinking again" Arthur said as some of the others countries nodded, "I AM NOT DRUNK EYE-BROW BASTARD!" he yelled before coughing. "Yeah well, I just saw that creepy Russia with some hot piece of tail with him!" he said making all eyes look at him

"No way for realz!" Alfred said in shock, "So Russia has brought Ms. Frost with him" Arthur said as the other nations looked at each other.

"I think Prussia may be over reacting just a tad" Japan said

"Yeah I mean it is Prussia after all" Austria added earning a few nods

"I wouldn't be so sure about" Ludwig mumbled earning some looks from other nations who couldn't understand what was going on with the others.

"Shut the hell up, if you don't believe awesome Prussia look for yourself they're headed this way and then you can all suck it!" he yelled moving away from the door. Just then the door opened revealing the always child like smile of Ivan Braginski.

"Privet everyone~" he sang

"Yes Privet" another, softer voice said, as all eyes looked toward the left and everyone looked in shock at the person right next the towering nation. She had long, icy blue hair, matching innocent baby blue eyes, and a warm inviting smile. She was wearing a knee length light blue coat, snow boots, and matching gloves.

The room remained silent as Ivan and his female accomplice went toward the other side of the conference table. Russia took his seat in his usual seat and the blue haired female stood next to Ivan, the room still remained quite as everyone continued to look at Ivan, more importantly the girl next to Ivan.

"Five minute break!" someone yelled and everyone except Ivan and his friend remained in the room, while Frost looked confused at the others actions, Ivan continued to smile and told her it was nothing.

Outside the conference room, the others began to talk while peeking back and forth into the conference room.

"Dudes he really did bring the hot babe!"

"Yes you bloody git we were all there and show some manners that is a young lady!"

"See I told you assholes, the awesome Prussia was right!"

"Oui, I have never seen such a beautiful creature in my life!"

"What was that frog!"

"Jaloux much"

"As if Frenchy!"

"Quite aru! We have more important things handle"

"China's right dude, like how do I get the hot girl on a date!"

"Like why is everyone in the hall?" a voice called, looking over everyone's focus was now on the two figures walking down the hall, "Like hey everyone where's the fire" Poland said, the three Baltic's not far behind him

England pointed toward the door, "See for yourself", moving to squat toward the door Poland and the , other three looked inside the room and their jaws instantly dropped, before pulling up to look at the others.

"Hey like it's that girl who oversized dog tried to eat me and Liet", Poland said looking back into the room, "Feliks that was a polar bear" Lithuania corrected the polish male.

"Oui, she is like some kind of beautiful snow angel, her name is Ms. Frost, but what's she doing with a brute like Russia I'll never know" France shook his head in disbelief.

"Indeed" Japan said as the others looked at each other and nodded, composing themselves they all walked into the room taking their usual seats and began the meeting. As the meeting progressed on, all throughout the meeting some if not most of the nations would glance over toward Ivan's area to stare at Frost who stood with excellent posture next to him, before retracting trying not to draw suspicion from the other nation, Russia.

"And that's my plan dude's, we build a giant robot superhero to protect the people!" Alfred continued ranting about robot superheroes with missiles, as others either ignored him or went about their own conversations.

"America are you even listening to yourself!" England said annoyed with another one of Alfred over the top ideas.

"Calm down Iggy, the super human robot of awesomeness is totally cool"

"Like bloody hell it is, do you even know the first thing about building a giant robot if it were even possible!"

"Duh, that's what scientist are for, I mean we did get a rocket in space and a man on the moon" Alfred rebutted making Arthur eyebrow tick in annoyance.

"America your plan is ridiculous, aru" China said

"Oui, completely unrealistic" France said

"Dudes who side on you on" Alfred whined as other countries tried to put their two cents in. Ivan and Frost looked as the others began to fight with each other, "Is this how all your meetings go?" Frost asked watching the scene in front of her.

"Da" Ivan nodded his head, "This is normal meeting, it's fun watching others fight, wish there was snacks though" he said and Frost gave him a smile. "No worries, Mr. Russia I brought lunch for use" she said showing him her basket, "This is good" he said and Frost passed him some snacks from her basket.

"Hey dudes what that yummy smell" Alfred perked up as England had him in a head lock, "Yo, Russia what you eating?", Alfred looked as Ivan continued to chew his food, before the young lady next to him spoke up.

"It's just some fresh sandwiches and cake I made this morning" she said showing the contents of her basket filled with fancy looking sandwiches and a cake with a slice cute from it.

"Dude that looks totally yummy!", America said, "Would you like one Mr. America?" she asked looking toward Russia who nodded, she handed Alfred a sandwich, who happily took it and took a huge bit his eyes quickly widening in an expression of shock.

"Dude…this is the best sandwich I've ever had!" he stated happily grabbing more and began stuffing his face.

"Are you serious!"

"Hold on America I want one!"

"Let me get in on this!"

"Ve~ I want on two!"

"Move over, aru"

"Back off dudes, these are mine!" America said trying to stuff more sandwiches in his mouth

After taking simultaneously bits the eyes went wide in shock before releasing sighs of satisfaction, "Wow this is delicious!" they all said eating the rest of their sandwiches, "Told ya" America said eating another sandwich.

"Shouldn't we get back to meeting" Japan said biting more of his sandwich, "Yeah…as I was saying…damn this is good…giant robot heroman!" he said between chews.

"Frost you wouldn't happen to have drinks in there" Ivan said and Frost nodded happily, "Da, would you like juice, tea, or vodka?" she asked, "Vodka" she poured him a glass and watched as the meeting continued.

"Give it up America no one is going to buy this robot superhero you kept yapping about" Arthur said rubbing his temples.

"True America, your plan is lacking in simplicity and is stupid" France said

"Like all this yelling is giving me like a headache" Feliks said looking bored, "Can we like wrap this up I have like plans

As the other nations decided to take a break, France decided to sneak away and was now standing next to Frost, who noticed the blond haired man

"Um…Hello" she said smiling as the man looked at her with his noticeable smile, "Hello Mon Cheri, I am Francis"

"Oh yes I remember you" she said a calm voice, "Also I remember your voice from the phone a few days ago."

Francis frowned at this, "Oui, I most apologize for my rude behavior" he apologized, "As a man of love I feel ashamed of my behavior and only beg that you and Russia accept my apologies"

"Oh Mr. France, yes I will accept your apology" she smiled and Francis face lit up with glee

"You Bloody Frog, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Arthur said walking over to the French man.

"Hello there England~" Ivan said

"Don't be so rude, I was just talking to the young lady" France said waving off the boiling blond, "Talking my aunt phanie, you said something perverted didn't you!" Arthur accused the French man

"I did no such thing"

"I bet!"

"If you must know I was just apologizing to Ms. Frost for my rude behavior over the phone" he said and Arthur face suddenly went blank as the other blushed

"W-well that exactly what I was about to do" the Englishman said before turning to Frost, clearing his voice he said, "Please except my deepest and sincerest apologies for my, as well as my colleagues, atrocious behavior" he said looking Frost in her icy baby blue eyes.

"Oh Mr. England, apology accepted" she smiled happily making the Englishman blush, as Francis frowned at the attention the other was getting

"Frost what are you thinking of America's plan?" Ivan asked as Frost blushed as the others looked wanting of her opinion.

"Oh…well I think it is a very creative idea" she said a unknowingly all eyes looked on her, "It is rather interesting, a giant robot hero protecting everyone it's so exciting. I know it's silly but I've always loved a person who protects others" she said with a shy smile that made almost everyone gasp.

"Dudes I think I'm in love!" America said suddenly as many turned to glare at him

Suddenly a fight broke out in the meeting room as the male countries began a brawl over who like Frost more. The girl was completely oblivious to the situation but worried over everyone fighting each other.

"Wow I haven't seen a fight like this sense we were fighting over North and South Poles, either way pretty entertaining, da" he complimented Frost as she smiled and blushed before turning back to the fight.

"Alright, that is enough meeting for today" Ivan said getting up from his seat, "I say we end meeting. Da" he said and but most of the nations were still fighting so he took that as a yes.

"Great, come little snowflake time to go back home" he said happily as Frost followed him out of the door. Once the door closed the room, the feuding nations stopped when they noticed that Frost was gone and began to fill with more chatter.

"Ah man she's gone I wanted more of her cooking!" Alfred said prying himself from a choke hold.

"She's pretty like pasta~ve" Feliciano smiled

"I must admit she is quite intelligent, aru"

"Plus she is cute to boot, I just want to pinch those rosy little cheeks" France cooed as he and England's had his hands around each others throats

"Here outfit was like totally rockin, I wonder where she got that cute skirt" Poland said still sitting in his seat next to Toris.

As the others continued to chatter and talk about Frost a voice quickly squished their talking, "Vait a second!" Gilbert yelled drawing everyone's attention. "Aren't ve all forgetting something, that hot and intelligent girl is on her vay with that vodka bastard Russia"

The others gasped at the realization at the others statement, "Dudes Prussia's right! Right now that snow angel is going home with that commie bastard, as the hero that she loves, I have to save her! God only knows what he'll do to her" Alfred began freaking out

"He'll probably make her wear scantily revealing outfits and force her to perform sexual acts on her innocent body!" France said with a scared tone

"Dudes we cannot let that red bastard defile that innocent girl we have to save her!" everyone began to yell in agreement as they rush toward the door, before another voice made them stop and collide with the door crashing on top of each other.

It was Toris was the one who had spoken up as the others looked at him, "Dude what the hell we totally got a mission to do!" America said trying to get up from the pile of nations, "Dude whose leg is sticking in my back!"

"That would be me, but that is not my leg" France said and America began to struggle more. "Sorry about that everyone but don't you think your over reacting just a little" Toris said receiving nods from his two brothers, Ravias and Eduard.

"Are you defending Russia, Toris" Arthur asked as the other shock his head nervously, "No…I mean…aren't you guys letting your imaginations run off. I've been over Russia's house recently and Ms. Frost seems to be happy" the male tried to calm everyone down before Poland added his two cents in.

"Yeah Liet is right" Poland said,

"Thank you Feliks"

"The worst thing that could happen is like Russia has her tied up in his basement and she's like being wiped like a dog!" he said and the other nations freaked out before bursting down the door, the sound of running feet rushing down the hall."Why did you have to tell them that!" Toris yelled at the blond who just laughed, "Sorry about that, I was just joking" Poland said scratching the side of his cheek.

"Oh calm down Leit what's the worst that could like happen" he laughed wrapping an arm around the others neck.

Back in Russia, Frost was outside washing some of the windows while humming a happy tone when suddenly she felt the ground tremble abit.

"Huh?" she said and looked as what appears to be a giant dust cloud. "Mr. Russia there is a giant cloud heading towards us" she called into the house and Ivan opened the windows to his office and looked out towards the horizon.

"Da, I think we will be having the company soon" Russia said happily and watched as the cloud came closer. As the dust cloud stopped the rest of the nations emerged from the cloud, all taking deep breathes as they looked up and saw Frost.

"Privet again" Frost greeted them, "Thank God you're okay!" Alfred said happily giving a sigh of relief, "Um, why wouldn't I be okay?" she asked with an innocent and curious face.

"Oh hello everyone, so nice of you to visit me" Ivan sang happily as he greeted the others, "What brings you all to mother Russia?" he asked as the others looked at each other nervously trying to come up with an answer. "Oh we were just in the neighborhood and thought we would just you know stop by and say high" Arthur said as the other's nodded.

"Hm, thus is good, da" he smiled and motioned toward the door, "Why don't you all come in before you freeze" he said noting that most of them were shivering not dressed for winter weather. As everyone filed in their eyes seemed to bug out at the surroundings.

"Dude are we in the same frigate, depressing, gloomy, and all out mood killing home of Ivan!?" Alfred stated noting the warm climate and homey atmosphere.

"Oui, I think so mon ami, but it cannot be the décor is so tasteful and refined" France said with a look of shock and disbelief

"I must say this place looks rather peaceful" Arthur said as he began to warm up

"Thank you for your warm complements my friends" Russia said motion the others to the living room, "But credit belongs to my little snowflake, she cleaned and redid this whole house" he smiled and placed his hand of Frost shoulder, "Thank you Mr. Russia, your words are too kind" she said happily as they smiled to each other, everyone else trying to hide their covetousness.

"Alright sit everyone, Frost bring us some drinks and snacks" Russia said and Frost bowed before heading to the kitchen.

"Damn Russia I have to admit your crib is kickin now, not as well as mine, but still"

"Thank you Jones, your compliment is very nice" his smile not wavering

"Yeah, your place is like fashionable and not all ugly" Poland said sitting on one of the many couches.

"Oui, even I must admit your home has finally gained some culture and decorum" France said, "Here you are!" Frost said walking into the room with a tray in hand, "I didn't know what you all drink so I brought some tea and vodka, and some beer" she said placing the drinks on the table. I also made some sandwich's if you all hungry" she smiled happily before walking back into the kitchen.

"Sweat more sandwiches!" America said not waiting for anyone else and began to dig in "America that's rude and stop eating all the sandwiches!" Arthur scolded the blond who just continued to stuff his face.

"Russia, if I may be so bold, where did Ms. Frost come from?" Ludwig asked as Ivan just thought for a moment before smiling at the German, "To tell truth I don't know where she came from, I came home and she was here fixing me dinner" he said and Germany just looked at him.

"So some hot chick just came into your home and made you food, my you are one lucky man" America said in a congratulating tone.

Frost blinked at the others comment before she began feeling her face

"Something wrong?", Ivan inquired noting the others behavior

"Oh, sorry Mr. Russia, but I was just trying to see if I was hot or not" she said and Russia raise his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Silly little snowflake, comrade Jones was just saying that you were pretty" he giggle at the girls naive nature, "He did not actually mean you were literally hot" he explained

"Oh…" she stopped feeling herself, "Thank you for the compliment" she gave him a cute smile making him blush.

"So anyway Ms. Frost how do you like staying in Russia?" Arthur asked as all eyes fell on the girl.

"Well I am very happy here! Mr. Russia has made me feel quite at home, I am so happy to have found such a caring person as him" she said as many hearts fell at the affection given to the larger nation.

"Oh that's nice, I suppose" Arthur said a little taken aback by the girls positive answer, never would he thought he hear the words Russia and caring in the same sentence.

'Bloody hell'

'Stupid Commie'

'Damn'

'Merde'

'Scheißkerl'

Everyone thought, but kept on a casual appearance as the day continued.

-The Next Day-

Frost was again with Russia at the World Meeting she stood next to the platinum blond as the other nations had their conference. It had been a good hour of standing and her legs felt a little uncomfortable. Purple eyes looked over from the others and noticed this,

"You do not have to stand there all day little snowflake" Ivan whispered to Frost who just smiled.

"It is alright Mr. Russia; I don't mind standing" she smiled, "Besides I am not a country"

"Neither is Prussia, but somehow he finds a seat" he said as Frost still smiled, "I do not want you to be tired, you may sit with me if you like"

"But…Mr. Russia I do not wish to make you uncomfortable" she said a small blush across her cheeks as Ivan just smile childishly.

"It is no problem to me, here you may sit here"

"America for the last time we are not putting a McDonalds on the bloody moon"

"Oh come on dudes aliens need food too"

"That is completely ridiculous you git! Why would they want to eat that artery clogging gruel!?"

"Don't dis my favorite food!"

"Stop butchering the English language!"

As another argument went under way Francis had decided to look at the little snow angel. As he looked over his eyes nearly popped out of his head and his mouth hung open at the site he saw.

A few countries noticed the French man's odd gazing, looking over everyone's mouth nearly fell off as they saw the sight before them.

"Huh? Dudes what's everyone looking Ahhhhh!" Alfred's face went into complete shock at the site before him and soon Arthur did the same.

"What the hell Russia!?"

"Something the matter England?" Russia inquired with his innocent smile as the other nations just looked at him.

"W-why is Ms. Frost sitting in your lap?"

"Huh? Oh, my little snowflake was tired from standing and since there were no seats available, I allowed her sit on my lap" he explained as Frost nodded

"Not cool you damn com…" Arthur quickly put his hand over America's mouth, "What America means is…I don't think it's appropriate to have a young lady sitting on ones lap during a meeting. It is rather in bad taste old chap" he explained

"Oui, so why not let the lady sit on my lap" Francis add only to have one of nations throw a book at him knocking him on the floor.

"Oww, what the hell just hit me?" he said rubbing his head looking down he saw the book which read, "Old Time English Recipes"

"England you bastard" France whined as England just glared at him

"Seriously Russia having someone sit on your lap is a bit inappropriate" Ludwig said to the still smiling Russian.

"I am not seeing the problem, Miss Frost was looking tired so I allowed her to sit on lap" he said with a childlike innocence but with a dripping dark aura that scared the others.

"I think it would be best for a short recess" Ludwig said messaging his temples as the others nodded.

"Ms. Frost would you like to accompany me with grabbing a snack from the cafeteria" Ivan asked as Frost nodded, "Of course sir" she said happily before removing herself from the Russians lap before Ivan rose from his seat.

"Shall we" he said offering his arm to Frost who grabbed his arm happily. As the two began leaving the conference room, the failed to notice the many heated stares watching them as they left arm and arm.

Out in the hall, Ivan and Frost continued down the hall arm and arm, peeking over Ivan saw that Frost was in somewhat of a dazed state.

"Little snowflake?" he called and watched as she gave a surprised look before looking over. "Yes Master Ivan?"

"If it would not be a bother, would you mind calling me Ivan" he said and icy blue eyes blinked quickly, "Oh…okay Ivan" she said happily as Ivan gave her his child-like smile.

"Um, Ivan?" she called

"Yes my little snowflake?" he asked smile never wavering

"If I may ask, why did everyone seem so…em…upset?" she said as a series of giggles escaped from Ivan.

"Oh that, I think the other nations are what one would call 'green with the envy'" he said as Frost blinked with confusion.

"Envy? What's that?" she asked as Ivan looked down at her curiosity, "You don't know what envy is?" he asked as Frost shook her head.

"Hmm, well my little snowflake envy is like a form a hate" he said and suddenly a sad frown formed on Frost face.

"Oh no! You mean they hate me!" she looked like she would cry any minute

"No No No! No one hates you. Let me rephrase that, envy is when a person is sad that someone has something they want" he said and suddenly the frown seem to shrink

"So they are sad because they don't have something?"

"Well something like that, I will be explaining later for right now let us grab a snack before meeting continues" he smiled down at her as her grade A smile reappeared on her face.

"Yes! Yes Ivan!"

"Oh and little snowflake" Frost looked at Ivan, "Please do not be sad anymore, I like it when you smile. It makes you look so pretty when you smile. Like millions of snowflower's sprouting under the warm summer sun" he said with his child-like smile.

"Da!" she smiled again, "Thank you Ivan"

"Thank you, my little sunflower" he said and they continued down the hall unaware of the presence standing behind them.

….to be continued…maybe….


	4. Chapter 4

Warmth in Winter; Chapter 4: As the Frost Melts Away

"So what would you like to snack on?" Russia asked as they stood in the cafeteria amongst the many varieties of food. Because of so many different countries and tastes there was a wide variety of food to choose from so picking was difficult.

"I don't know they all look so interesting" she said roaming her eyes back and forth over everything, "What about American?" she asked as the smiling Russian began to think for a minute.

"Well for one thing stay away from American food, it is abit greasy and crammed full of sugar and other chemicals that isn't good for you" he said and Frost nodded.

"What about English food it looks good"

"Better not England has the tendency to burn food and much of it will give you the stomach ache, for time sake England is not good cook"

"How about French is look so beautiful"

"Yes it is pretty. But too expensive, plus they give you too little portion, personally not even child could survive on such small helpings. But it does have a good taste to it" he said and every time she choose a country he always had something to say.

"I do not want to make you feel nervous" Russia said noting the girl's nervous figure, "I know how about after meeting we will go and try different foods from the other countries. That way you can see what you like" he said with a smile as Frost face lit up with joy, "Thank Master Ivan!" she exclaimed hugging the larger man who happily hugged her back, "You are welcome little snowflake, come I will buy some buns for us to eat, they are really good when warm"

After purchasing the buns, well to be more precise they were free compliments of the cashier after seeing Frost, they both headed back to the meeting they noticed a familiar figure standing in the middle of the hall.

"Hello again Mr. Lithuania" Frost greeted the green uniformed man who finally noticed the two, "Oh hello there Ms. Frost, Russia" he said as the two stopped in front of him.

"We were just heading back to meeting" Russia said as Lithuania seem to tremble as the Russian man spoke his mind being somewhere else, "Well actually I was looking for you, um while you were gone the meeting took a turn for the worst so most of the countries went home" he said pocking his fingers at each other, "After that Germany decided to end the meeting, it won't reconvene until next week, I just wanted to let you know" he explained as Russia nodded.

"To bad I was actually looking forward to returning to meeting" he said sadly though his smile did not weaken, "O well, it's really good to I get to spend more time with Lil Frost" he smiled at this as Lithuania seem to force a smile, though it was weak.

"By the way Lithuania"

"Um yes" he stammered snapping out of his daze, "Since meeting is over would you like to have that talk you wanted" he said and Lithuania murmured a little before quickly nodding his head, "Yes that would be nice"

"Okay we can us the conference room since no one is there" he said and the Lithuanian man nodded before following Russia and Frost back to the conference room. As Russia opened the door for Frost to enter, Toris decided to speak again, "Um if I'm not being to rude I wanted to have this meeting private, between me and you" he stammered passing a short glance toward Frost who just stood there before looking to Russia.

"This will only be a minute Lil Snowflake I just have to have a short talk with Lithuania" he said tapping her on the nose as she gave him a smile and nod. Moving to stand outside the door and watched as it closed.

"Okay Lithuania what do you wish to be talking about?" Ivan inquired taking a seat in one of the empty chairs as Toris continue to stand facing the Russian man.

"Um well this something really important" he began fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, "I wanted this to be private, no one knows I'm speaking to you, not even Feliks or my brothers know" he said as Russia continue to smile and listening of the other spoke.

"Well come on now, as much as I love to watch others tremble before me, I afraid I have a limited time to waste on idle chit chat" he said his deep violet eyes seem to look right through him, he was like a deer caught in headlights. He could either run now or face him head on, with a deep gulp he decided.

"This is not really easy to say but…I wish to return home" he exclaimed rather boldly to the large country. As he waited for the other to replay he couldn't help but tremble at the silence the room held and from the one that sat not too far from him.

"But Lithuania, you are home" he said his voice holding a eerily sweet tone, "Don't you remember 'Toris' you wanted to return home with the Pole" he said crossing over one of his legs and placing his hands on his knee.

"I know I said that but…I…"

"What are you not enjoying living with Poland and your brothers, hmm" he cocked his head to the side, "are you not happy Lithuania'

"I…well…" it was either now or never, "To be truthful I cannot stand Poland, I care for him really I do, but he is just too needy. I feel more like a servant to him than a friend or comrade. All I do is cook and clean and on some occasions have to carry him because he doesn't feel like walking. I mean he has a house full of ponies and he uses me as a horse" he said shaking his head in frustration and tinges of anger in his voice, "So may I please return with you Mr. Russia, I can't take living with Poland any longer" he beg as the larger nation just sat there, his smile still present as he stared at the man before him. He listened as the other begged him to take him back and returned home to the mother country of Russia.

"I don't know Lithuania" he would see how far this would go, "You seem too happy and eager to get away from Russia before" he said as the man trembled before him.

"Please Ivan…Russia I've learned my lesson. I wish to return home with you please allow me back with you" his pleaded, his eyes pleaded and begged as he looked in violet ones that scanned and picked at the other with every look and glance.

"So you wish to return home to Mother Russia" he said as Toris nodded, with a flick of his hand Toris motioned for the other to come closer to him and with hesitant steps Toris walked closer until he was standing only a few feet from the larger nation.

"Lithuania may I ask you a question?" he said and Toris nodded as the larger nation looked up at him with those soft violet eyes, "What do you think of Ms. Frost?" he asked as he watched the other, "She's a sweet girl, so nice and polite" he said knowing the other was watching him.

"I see, Toris do remember all the things we did when you lived with me" he looked the other dead in the eye, "Days, afternoons, and nights, do you remember Toris" he whispered but Toris heard, a soft blush roamed his face as he began to remember when he lived with Russia.

"Hmm, so you do" he smiled at this, "So answer me this what would think if I did those things with someone else…let's say my little snowflake, Frost" he watched as Toris eyes widened at this, the size of dinner plates.

"Oh Toris I cannot tell you how I have been missing that face of yours" he giggled standing up suddenly, "This was an enjoyable talk Toris, but I am afraid that I must be going my little snowflake is waiting and we must return to Russia. We have big plans" he said patting the smaller nation playfully on the cheek before letting his hands rest on the others face.

"Toris…" he leaned into the other their faces only centimeters apart and as he leaned in closer he could feel the others face heat up, his pulse becoming quick, as their lips almost eclipsed each other, "Ooh Toris how I have missed you, of course you may return how my one and only sunflower" he smiled holding the other close who blushed as he let himself be held by the larger nation.

"Oh Russia" he smiled warmly leaning in closer, "But what about Ms. Frost, I know you seem found of her" he said as Russia smiled more, "Oh my little Toris I love you more then I could ever love her! You are my one and only Toris" he said and Toris eyes sparkled with both joy and happiness at the others words.

"Oh Russia!" he smiled happily, "Please call me Ivan my lovely" he cooed before leaning in, his lips ready to meat Toris who began to lean in as well. Their lips were so close to touching when suddenly a voice spoke out of nowhere.

"Toris?"

"What?"

"Hey Liet like wake up!" Poland called

Snapping his eyes open, Toris found himself waking up, his head resting on the desk with his arms circling it, "Like are you okay you like fell asleep and the meeting is about to restart" he said as the other snapped out of his slumbering state, just enough time to catch Ivan and Frost reenter the room.

'So it was just a dream' he thought rather sadly as he watched his Ivan and Frost sit back at his spot at the meeting table.

"Should I sit on your lap again Ivan?", Frost asked as the others nations gasped in both jealousy and shock.

"Never fear, the hero has you covered!" Alfred said rising from his seat, "You can have my seat best one in house" he said offering her his chair.

"Oh thank Mr. America that is so kind of you" she smiled warmly at him and completely oblivious to the heated glares he was receiving from the other nations.

"No Ms. Dew I must insist you sit in my seat!" Arthur exclaimed as Alfred glared at him, "Oh thank you Mr. England that is so sweet of you" England smiled victoriously when suddenly he was pushed aside by none other than Francis.

"Mon Cher I would be extremely delighted if you took my seat" Francis said earning a smile from Frost.

"No the lovely lady will sit in my chair!" China exclaimed earning a heated glare from Francis, "No she sit in mine for I am the most artistic!" Austria said as China glared at him.

"Stay out this SOB piano player!" he yelled

"Besides as the most awesome out all the people here she should sit in the awesome Prussia's seat!"

"Brother you're not a nation" Ludwig reminded him

"Quit West!"

"Ve the pretty lady should sit with me!" Italy cheered, "Shut it idiota she doesn't want to sit with some simple minded child!" Romano berated his brother making the other well with tears. All while the rest of nations began to argue over who seat Frost would sit.

"I asked her first!" Alfred said

"So what you wanker it's the gentleman's job to offer a lady his chair!" Arthur retorted

"And that's just what I was doing because the French our best known for treating a young lady" he said with a perverted laugh and then the argument turned into a free for all. Fists were flying, along with papers, books, and a few chairs. And as the fight continued one of the chairs thrown flew right over the fighting nations.

Looking up Frost let out a terrified scream as a large thud was heard instantly stopping the brawl all the nations turned and eyes instantly widened.

"Ivan!" Frost yelled, standing over her was non-other than Russia who had blocked the chair with himself, the force breaking the chair in pieces against his large body.

"Are you okay snowflake?" Ivan asked turning to her as she nodded happily for embracing in a warming hug, much to the dismay of the other nations. After a few moments of apologies by the other nations, well more like half an hour, plus another thirty minutes after the nations began fighting about who apology was better. Since the day was almost over they decided to take a short lunch.

"Are you sure your okay Mister Ivan?" Frost asked worriedly as Russia just smiled and nodded, "Da it takes more than a chair to hurt Russia!" he said joyfully as Frost nodded relieved.

In the Cafeteria the other nations sat at their usual tables, Ivan and Frost were sitting at a table near a row of windows that revealed a lot of the outside.

"Such a beautiful view" she said with a sigh as Russia nodded looking at the outside.

"Hey there Ruski!" Alfred greeted as he appeared suddenly, "And hello Frosty!" he greeted Frost who smiled not minding the new nickname, "Hello there Mr. America" she greeted as Alfred smiled, "Call me Alfred it sounds better and much cooler"

"Oh, then hello Alfred" she said again and Alfred smiled more before pulling a seat from another table, "Hope you don't mind if I join you" he said already taking his seat.

"No problem Jones the more the merrier" Russia smiled at the other nation, but a dark aura was already emitting from the larger nation making Alfred shiver at this.

"So…what are you eating for lunch?" Alfred asked turning to Frost, "Well to be truthful I haven't decided everything looks so yummy I didn't know what to pick" she said, "But I just decided to eat some buns Ivan bought us earlier"

"They are actually call Pirozhki's" he said as she nodded taking another bite of the Russian fried bun, "It is really good!"

"This is the best food I've ever had" she beamed as Ivan smiled.

"Well I wouldn't say best" Alfred scoffed placing his metal lunch box of the desk, opening it, "Now if you want something really good food you should try this!"

"What is it?" she asked as Russia shook his head at what the other had pulled out, "This babe is the super yummy, awesomely delicious, American favorite! A triple quarter-pounder with cheese and extra bacon!" he smiled as he showed her the large burger placing on a plate in front of her, pushing the other food out of the way.

"It's the most delicious thing you'll ever eat!"

"Jones I do not think it is good idea to be giving her that" Russia said as Alfred looked at him before snapping his finger, "Calm down Russia let the girl have some variety" he said and Russia gave a grim look.

"Go ahead and try it" Alfred said as Frost looked at him then the 'food' in front of her, as she picked it and was about to take a bit, both nations leaning in anticipation. Taking a small but she cutely chewed the food and swallowed,

"Wow this is yummy!" she smiled

"Victory!", Alfred cheered as the Frost was about to take another bite when suddenly a voice halted her

"Hold it right there!" a voice called as both nations and Frost looked over and saw non-other than Francis appear out of nowhere and was standing next to Frost. He quickly took the burger from her hand and chucked it off in another direction.

"What the hell Francis!" Alfred said with a hurt and angry look as he watch the other wipe his hands on a napkin, "Forgive me Mon Cher, but I cannot allow you to taint such sweet lips and body with such a disgusting object to be referred to as food" he said with a hurt tone.

"Hey don't dis my countries food!" Alfred yelled but was ignored by the European nation

"Such a shame, I will educate you on the finer points of culinary cuisine as only the French can!" he said and with a wink and turn he was dressed in a fancy waiters uniform and a plate of colorfully beautifully decorated food was now in front of her as her mouth became an 'O' shape.

"Bon appetite Mon Cher, we French never leave a partner unsatisfied" he smiled with a shine in his teeth.

"Wow it looks so pretty" she beamed at the plate in front of her, picking up the fork she picked up a piece of the chicken and brought it to her mouth and tasted it.

"This is delicious Mr. Francis!" she smiled happily as Francis smiled with victory, "But of course I never leave a partner unsatisfied" he smiled with a French laugh.

"Now just hold it right there!" just then Arthur came walking, well more like sprinting toward the table, "Hello Mr. Arthur" Frost greeted as England greeted the young lady.

"What's the big idea Kirkland" Francis leered at the other

"As a gentleman as culinary refinement I thought it would be better if Frost should try some food with refinement" he said placing a plate in front of Frost pushing the others food out of the way, "Homemade scones and a hot cup of tea" he said as the other nations grimaced.

"The hell Iggy are you trying to kill the pour girl?!"

"Yeah she'll break her teeth on your burnt and god awful cooking!"

"Oh be quite you bloody gits I bought the scones from a delightful store in the U.K so shove it!" he reprimanded the two, "Go ahead Ms. Frost you'll see it's better than Francis overhyped, over decorated swell…"

"Hey!"

"And much more favorable then America's disgusting, heart clogging mess"

"Jerk!"

"Wow, thank you Arthur" she said as Arthur smiled victoriously ignoring the glares being burned into him by the other jilted nations.

"These are very good Mr. Arthur" she smiled as Arthur smiled quite smugly, "But of course Britain is quite known for its exquisite tastes unlike some people"

"Stop right there!" China took the scone from Frost, "What the hell China!" England yelled as the Chinese man flicked the scone away.

"You should not be feeding a delicate young lady nasty cooking" he said earning a glare from England, "She needs food that is healthy" he placed a large wooden barrel like box in front of her. Opening the box her eyes widened at the steaming dish in front of her.

"A delicious and healthy stir fry with delicious vegetables and three varieties of meat" he said confidently as Frost continued to look at the food with amazement.

"It looks delicious thank you Mr…."

"You can call me Yao" he said, "I usually call him Yao Yao" Russia said as China gave him a chastise look. Frost giggled at this and smiled, "That so cute, thank you…Yao Yao"

"Anything for such a beautiful lady" he said and the three nations glared at him as Frost began eating the stir fry, "Wow this is really delicious Mr. China it's really good" she giggled earning a cheerful blush from the Chinese man and disdain from the others.

"Hey if you guys are giving Ms. Frost food I want too!" Austria said as Hungry shook her head

"Hey amigos I want in on this two she should get a taste of Spain!" Antonio said cheerfully

"Be quite you idiota everyone knows it's Italian that she will like more!" Romano yelled

"Yeah Pasta! I want some but the pretty lady can have some too! Ciao bella signora!" he blew a series of kisses to her.

"Bastardo!" Romano yelled as he began strangling his twin brother

"Ignore those two! As the awesome Prussia I declare that German food is the best like our beer that beat you losers now go cry home to your mommies!" Prussia gave his signature as laugh as he brother tried to get him off the table. Soon the whole room began a chatter of yelling of who food was better.

"Laying bastards everyone knows that American food out ranks you all!"

"What's a bastard?" she whispered to Russia

"About everyone in this room" he replied back

"Yeah in obesity and heart-attacks! Your food is charmed full of chemicals not even fit for animals Aru!" China yelled at the American blond

"Dude not cool don't talk about my weight I exercise everyday!"

"Forget America's weight problem what was that Kirkland French cooking!" Francis looked at the British man.

"That's its overpriced and overhyped, it looks like someone threw everything on one plate and called it food!" Francis before replaying, "Well at least I can cook! Your food his burnt and taste like garbage!"

"Oh that's it Frenchie!"

"Bring it on punk!"

And suddenly another brawl broke out between the nations and in a matter of minutes food began flying across the room, left and right.

Russia and Frost sat at the table as they looked back and forth as the fighting continued and food continued to fly.

"How do you like that peppy la pu!"

"Ah my hair you will pay for that you…black sheep of Europe!"

"I told you not to call me that!" he yelled tackling Francis to the ground

"Get off me American SOB, you are crushing me with your massive weight!" China yelled from under Alfred who gasped, "I told you not to call me fat!" he said and pulled out a hamburger from nowhere

"America don't you da….!" Before he could finish speaking America had stuffed the burger into the Asians mouth as the Yao struggled and gagged on the fast food product , "How do you like that!" he laughed when suddenly he felt something hit the side of his head and fell back off Yao who spit out the food with great disgust, "That was disgusting!"

"Did you just hit me!" he yelled rubbing his head, "That's what you get for forcing that chemical disaster in my mouth! That is worse than torture!"

"So you hit me with a frying pan!"

"It's a Wok you moron!" he said and began swing it at the blond again who ducked and began running with the China man hot on his tale.

"I'm still hungry" Frost said rubbing the spot of her coat where her belly was, looking back and forth on the table she spotted some food left behind by some of the countries. As she looked at it all her body began to tremble and a tightening feeling came over her chest…

"Eem….I don't feel so good" Frost groaned uneasily her stomach making a funny sound, "Lil Snowflake you don't look so good" Russia said worriedly a frown of worry on his face. The others nations stopped seeing the distress on Frost's sweet face.

"O ma parole she does not look well" Francis frowned

"She looks rather ill" England said

"Dude she looks hot" Alfred said earning a smack over the head, "Now's not the time to be flirting!"

"Dude I'm not she literally looks hot, see she's all red!" he pointed and everyone gasped and she was indeed turning red and sweet was beginning to pour from her forehead.

"I…so…warm…" she said in a soft voice as more sweat began to pour from her forehead, "Frost? Little snowflake?"

"Ivan…I…" Russia gasped as Frost tilted over and began to fall, jumping up he landed on the floor catching Frost in his arms as everyone gasped.

"Frost? Frost speak to me! Frost!" he called to her frantically trying to wake her up. Her baby blue eyes were sealed behind her eyelids and Russia couldn't feel movement.

"Someone call a doctor!", one of the nations said as many of the nations began pulling out their phones and began calling 911.

"I-Ivan?" Russia looked down just in time to catch baby blue eyes slowly open, they were weak but she was conscious, "Little Snowflake" he smiled happily at this. Frost smile up at him, her smile was weak and her eyes looked tired.

"Little one you will be okay they are calling the doctor, they will make you better and…" she shook her head weakly as she looked into Russia's violet eyes, trying to hold his smile as he held her.

"Hm…that's weird" she said

"What, what's wrong?"

"I…I can't see your face anymore" she said and Russia's face completely fell as he looked at the young girl, the color draining from her face, her breath now in small exhales and pants.

"Frost! Please hang on!" he pleaded eyes welling up, he fought to hold back the tears, "Ivan…" she slowly brought her hand up, Russia held it bringing it to his cheek. Her skin was so cold, he could hear her pulse, and it was becoming weaker.

Her baby blue eyes looked up at him with tears brimming from her eyes and down his cheeks as the other nations began to sniffle and cry at the scene of Frost slowly dying in Ivan's arms.

"Everyone…I'm so happy I got to meet you…all" her eyes slowly began to fall, skin pale "…They're all happy, right?" She didn't understand why Ivan was so squeezing her hand so hard she could feel him trembling. Her soft lips mouthed something before finally her eyes fully closed small tears spilling from her eyes; her lips fell into a smile as she continue to breath out softly. She was tired, so tired… But she was warm, and felt a wonderful joy inside.

"Please! Don't let go, Frost! Please, don't…!" he wailed as he felt her hand slip free from his own before falling onto her stomach. "Please Frost! You can't die, not yet!" the waters finally spilled from the large nations eyes, the one that was known as the coldest nation of all, cruel and unfeeling.

The room was filled with the wails and cries as the many nations mourned the sudden passing of the young, beautiful and innocent Frost. As she lay there she looked so much like a beautiful doll or a sleeping princess…so fragile and delicate like glass.

As more tears fell from the nations eyes no one noticed that the window was open and a slow breeze slowly blew into the room. And with that breeze a lonely flower came floating in and was guided to fall a little ways from Ivan.

Opening his swollen eyes, dim violet eyes looked over to see the small multicolored flower; gently he picked the flower up and looked at it with much sadness in his heart. With a sniffle he moved her hands gently placing them on her chest and placing the flower between them.

"Goodbye Lil Snowflake" Russia sniffled as other nations circled around her and remained silent was they mourned her passing, a lone tear fell from each of their eyes and fell on the flower. Suddenly a glow began to fill the room and the other nations opened their eyes and gasped in shock.

"Dudes what's happening!"

"Germany I'm scared!"

"Frost?"

The glow began to wrap and completely encase Frost's body in a multitude of light and color. The others nation's eyes widened as her body began to change…

Suddenly baby blue eyes slowly opened and the nations gasped…

"Oh my…"

….To be continued…

When you don't review you get cliffhangers!


	5. Chapter 5

Warmth in Winter; Chapter 5: A Bath for Russia!

Eyes slowly blinked revealing meek eyes, "Eh, what…what happened"

"Oh you're awake thank goodness!" a voice said as the other laid there on their back, "Wah…what happened? Where am I?" they said.

"Are you okay?" came a different voice, looking to the side a familiar head of brown head, "Toris is that you?"

"Dude's this is freaky!" an annoying yet familiar voice said

"Alfred?"

"Oh this is a sticky situation isn't it…"

"Kirkland what did you?"

"Shut up Frenchie I didn't do a bloody thing!" he yelled, everyone was talking so much the last thing they remembered was a light and falling…their head was killing them.

"I'm just glad you are okay" someone said as a smile invaded their vision and they felt themselves being he looked up to see someone leaning over them, "I am happy Ivan!" Frost said as she looked at young boy on the floor.

'When did my little sunflower get so big' he thought as he looked up at her with small violet eyes, "Frost when did you get so big?", he asked as his voice was small and Frost blushed at how cute he was.

"Oh Ivan I do not know, I got so worried when you fainted" she said as Ivan looked around the room, "Mr. Russia Frost you didn't get big, you shrank" Toris admitted as Ivan blinked trying to take in the information. Looking down he noticed that he was indeed smaller and began having a tiny freak out.

"What has happened to me, I am tiny like small child" he said with his small Russian accent, "Well technically you are a child old chap" England said as Russia looked at him a dark aura pouring off him scaring the other nation.

"Aw I think he's kind of cute!" Italy said as Germany groaned at the other, "Kesesese, he looks just like he did when we were kids!" Prussia began patting the other on the head, "Aw not so tough little guy" he laughed as Russia pouted angrily up at the other. In a split second tears began etching the sides of his violet eye before small wails emitted from the small boy who began crying shocking everyone.

"Oh poor thing!" suddenly Russia found himself being picked and pressed against a warm chest, "It's okay, no need to be sad" Frost cooed softly as she patted and rubbed softly on the boys soft platinum blond hair as the boy sniffled and hiccupped. The other nations gasped and eyes burned in envy as Frost held the young Russia.

"Interesting while Russia's physical form has shrunk, his mental state is the same"

"So he's the same Russia just kid sized?"

"That's right, but the question is how to change him back" he groaned rubbing his chin looking at the small child, "Well until I can find a cure or at least what caused this he will have to be taken care off"

"So the big guys got to get a babysitter!" Alfred shouted as England nodded, "Afraid so, then there's the matter of who will take care of Russia" all the nations looked at each other, the fact of taking care of Russia and ultimately controlling the large nation was something none of them could pass up.

"I think it would be best if I take Mr. Ivan home" the nations gasped as she said standing up still holding the small boy in her arms, "Ms. Frost are sure about that taking care of a country is very hard work" Toris said as Frost just smiled at him.

"I will be fine Mr. Lithuania" she smiled down as Russia gave her a innocent smile as she tickled his chubby cheeks, "He's still Mr. Ivan, just smaller"

"Thank you snowflake you are so kind" he smiled as Frost blushed down at him, "It's no problem, plus I am your subordinate, da" she said and Russia's eyes lite up with joy as he gave her another cuddly hug, "Ow you are so cute~" she smiled hugging him back, unknowingly the others nations all were crying on the inside at the sight of her babying the child formally the large nation.

"Oh Mr. Russia you are filthy" she noted the mess on his clothes, "Though I guess I'm no better. I know when we get home we can take a bath together" Russia smiled nodding happily, "Da!"

"THE HELL!" the other nations jaws dropped in anger, shock, and envy, "Come on little Ivan let's go get you a nice warm bath and get you nice and clean" she cooed as Russia giggled making bubbly noises.

"I'll take Ivan back to Russia have a good day" she smiled waiving to the other nations, turning and heading toward the door all eyes fell on the tiny Russia who looked up at them and smiled before waiving to them, "Do Svidaniya" he smiled a mischievous look on his face as he was carried away by the snow angel.

"Dudes did you see that!" Alfred pointed

"That little punk is milking this!" Francis steamed, "I should be the one taking a warm bath with that beautiful angel!"

"I would hit you for that toad but for once I agree, we have to stop this from happening!"

"Bro I'm totally with you, I say we put our differences aside and make sure that commie doesn't get to see the hot babe's goods. Partners!" he set his hand out.

"I'm in!"

"The awesome Prussia is on board!" he looked over bringing his brothers hand in "And so is West!"

"I guess…"

"If Germany is in then I'll go too~" Italy smiled

"Idiota I'm in too!"

"Moi aussi!"

"Pātonā!"

"Aru!"

"Hey Lithuania are you in on this?" America said as the man put up his hands in difference, "I don't think so…sorry"

"Well I'm like totally in on this!" the blond said placing his hand in the circle

"Poland you!?" he looked at the blond in shock

"Yeah like I got nothing against Frost, but it will be hilarious to mess with fatty Ivan's face" he giggled as the brown haired man shock his head and sighed, "This will not end well…" he watched as the nations made plans to bring down Russia or at least keep him from bathing with Frost.

Back in Russia, Frost was in the kitchen cooking as tiny Ivan sat in the chair at the table, "Okay Ivan dinner will be ready in a few minutes, would you like to taste" she said as Ivan smiled happily nodding.

"Becareful though it's still a little hot" she warned bringing the spoon up she blew lightly on the soup, "Now open up and say ah!" Ivan opened his mouth up and allowed her to feed him, "Is it good Ivan?" she smiled as Ivan giggled and nodded happily.

"Oh you are too cute~" she blushed, "Would you like to help me make some rolls?" she asked as Ivan nodded again, carefully getting up off the chair he followed her to the counter as she got a chair to help him reach up.

"Okay Ivan just knead the dough" she said as Ivan nodded and began squeezing the floury dough, "Good Ivan!" she smiled

Outside in the snowy landscape a van sat outside hidden amongst the tress and ice, "Okay dudes I rented out a special spy van with new ultra surveillance equipment!" he said pressing some buttons as the screens lit up, "With this will be able to see what that sneaky commie is up too!" he said as everyone put their headphones on.

"You know it's not too late to turn around and abandon this piety attempt" Toris tried reasoning with them, but he was brushed off as America turned the system on and everyone listened in as sound began to pour in.

"_Am I squeezing them right snowflake?" Ivan said_

"Squeezing?" they gasped

"_Oh Ivan you have really strong hands" Frost said _

"Strong hands!" they began to panic

"_Oh! Becareful Ivan you're squeezing a bit too hard"_

"_Sorry snowflake but they are just so soft and plump. There so big their bigger than my hands"_

"Dudes I think were too late!"

"Shut up America I can't hear!"

"_I think that is enough squeezing, let's hurry and get them nice and warm"_

"That bastard has already gotten to touch her chest!"

"Man he works fast"

"_Okay Ivan you wait right here, I'm going to go start our bath"_

"_Okay snowflake!" he giggled as Frost laughed a little before the sound of static filled their ends_

"_Dudes were losing the signals!"_

"Turn up power!" China yelled reaching for the controls and turned the tuning dial up to max, "I don't think it s supposed to go that far!"

'Dumb git we should of used British equipment much better than American. Ah Frost would look so beautiful wearing a form fitting dress'

'Damn that Russia, Frost breast must be so imaculent and plump. Hello new French Territory!" he gave a permited smirk and laugh

'These idiots once vodka bastard is taken care of I'm totally gonna stab them in the back Kesesesese!' Prussia laughed

'I bet brother will try and stab us in the back…I wonder what Frost would look like in leather and bondage?' Germany blushed

'Yea! I wonder if pretty lady can make pasta~"

'Aru, pretty Frost would look sexy in a Chinese kimono, no hello kitty cosplay, she's prettier than panda'

'I can't wait to get back at fatty Ivan; huh I need to get a pedicure my nails are like totally starting to chip. Maybe I can get Liet to do it' Feliks looked at his nails

'Why didn't I let Poland get eaten? I hope Russia is okay. He so cute as a child and has the chubbiest little cheeks ~' he blushed

'Ms. Frost is so pretty, she would make beautiful wife and we would have beautiful children' Japan smiled softly as he drifted off to his dream wedding.

'These dumb assholes their totally out of their league, as the hero I'll get the beautiful babe'

'Wait did they hear that?' they looked back and forth

'Wait did I hear that!' they began to freak out hearing the others inner thoughts and America quickly turned the power down.

"Yeah um…let's get back to the surveillance" England said quickly as the others nodded, "Right now I gonna show you the state of art camera viewing system!" he announced pressing a button, with this will be able to see into Russia's house" he said as the others nations house.

"How?"

"Easy tiny little camera's I planted!"

"Wait a second have you been spying into our homes!" England and the others leered at America who just cleared his throat, "Um…of course not! No…oh look it's on!" he pointed to the screen as all eyes looked forward. Looking through the house they saw the kitchen and living room empty, when grimly they decided to search the upstairs, more accurately the bathroom.

In Russia's bathroom,

The tub was filled with bubbles, some floating upwards before popping into the ceiling. Frost was standing in front of the tub; her back facing them, well the camera.

"Ivan the bath is ready!" she called taking her arm of the water, as she turned around the nations could see the towel that she did not have her coat on and was just in a small tank and that she was very endowed.

"I knew she had a nice set!" Prussia said as the other nations nodded

"I'm going to get in!" she said and began removing the her clothes

"Dudes this is totally awesome!" America said as the other nations leaned in trying to see Frost undress

"This is wrong" Japan said as Toris looked up for a shred of decency, "But so right" and his spirits were crushed.

"Guys this is going too far! This is totally violating someone's privacy!" he scowled, "Are you even listening!" his voice fell on death ears as they watched Frost undress. Moving he exited the van unnoticed by the other nations and began to make his way toward the house. Carefully he made his way to the secret entrance Russia would use to sneak away from the house unnoticed. Luckily for him he it was he still had the key to the door.

As he entered the house he was in the stairwell that led to the basement, he couldn't go upstairs because of America's damned cameras. He didn't have that much time, an idea popped into his head and he quickly rushed down the stairs into the basement and began searching for a specific item on the wall.

Frost had removed her skirt and her tank and was now in her blue bra and panties. The other nations were drooling now and some their noses were bleeding. Frost was beginning to unhook her bra and seemed to fumble with the hooks…

'First hook'

Toris looked across the wall before finding the box he was looking for

'Second hook'

Opening the book he began flicking switches hopping he wasn't too late

'Final hook!' turning back to the camera she began to remove the bra as the nations leaned in great anticipation.

"Lights out perverts!" Grabbing the lever Toris pulled down hard and with a small crackle the power went completely dead in the house. As the bra was almost off the power went completely dead and all they saw was black.

"What the hell!" Alfred began pressing buttons, "What the hell happened!" Prussia yelled, "The power went dead dudes!"

Toris gave a sigh of relief as he slid to the floor. Upstairs Frost and Ivan noticed the power was out and decided to postpone the bath.

"Ivan are you okay?" Frost asked as Ivan nodded, "Da I am fine, there must have been a power surge. Come let's go look at the circuit breaker" he said as Frost nodded putting her clothes back on. As they carefully went downstairs, Ivan had lit one of the candles he kept around the house and they now found themselves in the kitchen and gasped as who stood before them.

"Um…hello Mr. Russia, Ms. Frost" a nervous voice said

"Toris? What are you doing in my house?" Russia said, even in his child state, he was still held such an dominate and demeaning look in his eyes.

"Um…I think it would be best if I explain in private" he said Ivan looked at him, "Snowflake please go to basement and flip the circuit box on the wall" he said as Frost nodded before heading past Toris and towards the basement.

Now they were alone

"Okay explain why you broke into my home"

"I'm sorry Russia but it was urgent" he said as Ivan raised an eye, "Listen I was forced onto this idiotic mission by the other nations who came to spy on you and Ms. Frost" he said as Ivan blinked, "Is that so" Toris nodded.

"Yes, it got worse when America used camera's he planted in your house and then the camera's caught Ms. Frost getting undressed and…and I couldn't let that happen so I broke inside and cut the power" he said stopping to catch his breath from speaking so fast.

Ivan just stood there, his hands were tightened into fist, his teeth were clenching, and his eyes looked cold and full of rage. Right now Toris was scared, terrified; even the room had dropped a few degree's and he was starting to think he should have kept his mouth shut.

What would Russia do now?

To Be Continued…..one day…maybe…..

A/N; KOLKOLKOLKOL!


End file.
